Et l'ange chantait dans la nuit
by Luciole's world
Summary: Ma 1er fic. Hermione aide Drago à chasser sa peine en chantant pour lui. Malgré la cloison qui les sépare, ils se soutiennent intentionellement ou pas. Résumé pas terrible...


**Et l'ange chantait dans la nuit.**

Hermione Granger marchait entourée de ses deux amis, les meilleurs que la terre puisse acceuillir, selon elle. En effet, cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait put redire sur leur comportement. Ils étaient parfaits avec elle, malgré tout ce qu'ils affrontaient. Cependant, les épreuves traversées avaient été dépassées ensemble, et c'est ce qui les liait irrémédiablement. Dès lors qu'un d'eux se sentait mal, ou doutait, les autres le ressentaient. N'avez vous jamais eut des amis tellement proches de vous qu'ils vous connaissent mieux que vous même en personne ? Et bien, entre ces trois là, c'était le cas. Harry et Ron étaient tout pour elle, depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, ils représentaient sa seule lumière dans ces temps obscurs. Hermione passait son temps à la bibliothèque, sa maison, son refuge. Elle profitait de ce lieu pour aider Harry dans la recherche des Horxuses, et pour se détendre. Ses amis la laissèrent ainsi devant son sanctuaire, tandis qu'ils iraient à leur entrainement de Quidditch. Cependant, tandis qu'elle parcourait ses précieux ouvrages, le temps fuit à une allure effreinée. C'est donc tiraillée par la faim qu'elle se décida à gagner la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, déjà presque tous les élèves étaient présents. Elle vint s'assoir aux côtés de Ginny, et ils entamèrent alors une discution qui détourna vite sur leur entrainement de quidditch.

**Harry : Non mais, t'y crois toi, Mione, ils nous ont piqué le terrain !!**

**Ron : On avait reservé avant !!**

**Hermione : Calmez vous les garcons, vous l'avez tout de même fait votre entrainement !!**

**Harry : Oui, c'est une chance que Malfoy n'y ai pas mis son grain de sel !!**

**Ron : D'ailleur il était beaucoup moins virulant...**

C'est alors qu'Hermione posa son regard sur le serpentard, perdu dans ses pensées, l'ai grave.

**Harry : Oui, il avait l'air... Je ne sais pas ...**

**Ron : Oui c'est bizzard, lui qui est toujours prétencieux, cette fois, il paraissait...**

**Hermione : Préocupé** ( dit elle, elle même dans ses pensées désormais orientées vers l'état du serpentard)

Non pas qu'elle s'interessait à lui, mais avec toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait été contrainte de traverser, elle n'avait plus la force de detester ne serait-ce que le pire des démons, Drago Malfoy ou pas ! De plus, depuis qu'ils partageaient les appartements de préfets en chef, elle ne se préocupait pas de lui, mais si une quelconque absence arrivait, elle le sentait tout de suite. C'est donc perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle rejoignit son dortoir. Tandis que dans les couloirs elle repensait au comportement étrange du prince des serpentards, elle crut apercevoir Lucius Malfoy au détour d'un couloir. Croyant tout d'abord à une hallucination, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Elle courut alors pour voir si elle avait bel et bien rêvé, mais c'est sans compter sur ses petites jambes et sur les longs couloirs, elle n'apercut rien d'autre que des tapisseries chuchottant entre elles. Résignée, elle entra dans ses appartements, un couloir plus loin.

Malfoy était là, elle en était sûre, avec le temps, elle avait appris à reconaitre s'il était là, à son odeur, son aura. Cependant, la salle commune était vide, et aucun bruits ne parvenaient à ses oreilles hormis le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'antre de la cheminée. La salle d'eau était vide, alors elle entra silencieusement dans sa chambre, voisinant celle de Drago. C'est alors que, passant une main réveuse sur le mur, elle percut des bruits semblables à des sanglots étouffés. Appuyant son oreille indiscrete sur la cloisont, elle eut confirmation de ses soupcons. Malfoy pleurait dans sa chambre, le plus silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Hermione hésita à aller le voir, mais elle n'en fit rien, refusant de devoir subir les foudres de son homologue. De son côté, Drago savait qu'elle l'avait entendu, et il la remercia interieurement de ne pas en tenir compte. Il la savait curieuse et il n'avait pu reprimer la douleur grandissante dans son âme, qui s'échappait éphemère à travers ses larmes. Hermione savait qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté son aide, il refusait qu'on le voit faible, encore moins elle, cependant elle voulait l'aider, voire une personne dans cet état lui était impensable pour notre Gryffondor. C'était bien Lucius qu'elle avait vu, et il était la raison des pleurs de son propre fils. Ne sachant comment l'aider, elle se mit à chanter doucement, et alors que ces mélodies murmurées s'élevaient de plus en plus fortes dans la pièce, elles attégnirent l'âme du serpentard en plein coeur. Hermione avait opté pour cette solution car c'est ce qui l'avait aidé elle même à surmonter la peine qui l'assaillait depuis la mort subite de ses parents. Pour faire taire ses pleurs, elle s'était mise à chanter, et ses mélodies appaisaient son âme. Elle s'était dit que des mots n'auraient servis à rien, et de cette facon, elle l'aidait, à sa maniere. Drago de son côté se demandait pourquoi il n'entendait plus rien dans la chambre de la miss je sais tout. Cela l'inquiétait un peu, elle ne viendrait tout de même pas le voire ? Soudain, une mélodie vint chatouiller ses oreilles, dans un murmure, puis la mélodie s'était affirmée d'elle même. Une vague d'émotion avait submergé la chambre du garcon alors que le froid reignait auparavant. Ses sanglots s'étoufèrent alors d'eux même, et c'est bercé par une voix magique qu'il s'endormis le coeur plus legé, l'âme apaisée. Il l'avait écouté durant une heure chanter ses mélodies, bien que moldues, elles avaient egayé sa vie, mais bien sûr, il ne lui dirait pas, il était persuadé qu'il avait surpris la voix d'un ange, qu'elle ne lui était pas destiné. Il s'était même senti coupable d'être le témoin d'une scène rare comme celle ci, mais il ne put se résigner à la faire taire. Il ne l'avait jamais entendut chanter, peut etre parce qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, y venant juste pour dormir, mais il s'en fichait, Hermione l'avait consolé malgré elle, sans en prendre conscience, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Lorsqu'Hermione sentit qu'il avait rejoint Morphé dans ses songes, elle cessa sa mélodie et s'endormie elle aussi, en ayant le sentiment d'avoir fait une bonne action. Peut être avait elle consolé le plus terrible des mangemorts, ou le plus adorable des anges déchus, elle s'en fichait, partager ce chant avec lui avait été beau. Elle avait chanté pour lui, elle ne le regrettait pas, malgré ce qui arriverai avec le futur...

* * *

Hermione se réveilla à l'aube. Une douce chaleur avait envahie la pièce, plongeant notre Gryffondor dans une douce quiétude matinale. Elle s'étira comme un chat, poussant un long baillement plutôt digne d'un lion. Elle se leva difficilement, décidemment, elle n'était pas du matin. Puis elle sortit pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Malfoy était déjà assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il était très tôt ce matin, et ils avaient une bonne heure avant de descendre manger. Tandis qu'il lisait tranquilement, Hermione ne put que constater ses yeux encore bouffis du fait d'avoir trop pleuré la veille, et ses cheveux en bataille, retombant mollement devant ses yeux témoignaient d'une nuit agitée. Elle resta là à le detailler, mais, sentant un regard insistant braqué sur lui, il la dévisagea. Aussitôt, ( et son regard en disait long ), elle sursauta et partit sans demander son reste dans la salle de bain. Se replongeant dans sa lecture, il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de repenser à la veille. Pourquoi l'aidait elle ? Après tout, il était tout ce qu'elle combattait : la lacheté, l'arrogance; la fierté, l'abus de pouvoir, la froideur, la méchanceté, serpentard, et futur mangemort... Voilà, il était un cas social des plus désespérant, voilà pourquoi elle s'interessait à lui, une cause perdue pour une fille comme elle, il était son défi, et lui permettait de lui occuper l'esprit, afin de ne plus penser à la solitude... Depuis que son père et ses copains avaient balayé la vie de ses parents d'un coup de baguette. Elle ressortit une demi heure plus tard, et se prépara pour les cours. Elle rejoignit ses amis au repas du matin, et constata, son regard s'étant égaré sur un certain blond, qu'il avait bel et bien remis le masque, plus aucun cernes n'étaient visibles, pas une trace de ses pleurs refoulés sur ses yeux, le parfait petit Malfoy. La journée passa alors, et lorsqu'elle retourna dans ses appartements le soir, il pleurait encore, enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle se remit à chanter, tout comme la veille, et tout comme la veille, il finit par se calmer. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui pardonner, après tout, si elle ne voulait pas entendre ses pleurs, elle n'avait cas changer de pièce et faire comme si elle s'en fichait, mais non, elle l'aidait, et sans raison apparente. Ce n'était pas par pitié, pas pour avoir bonne conscience, non, elle le faisait parce qu'elle en avait envie, elle voulait partager avec lui cet instant. De son côté, il repensait au fait qu'il représente un pari, mais qu'importe, lorsqu'il entendait sa voix, tout allait mieux, pari ou pas, les raisons qui la poussaient a agir etaient sans importance, elle le faisait, c'est ce qui comptait. Il n'avait guerre besoin d'une raison pour profiter de cet instant qu'elle lui offrait.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, où le même manège revenait sans cesse. Elle lui chantait des chansons moldues, mais sa peine devenait de jours en jours plus longue à se taire.

Un matin, elle ne le vit pas, ni dans la journée, ni le soir. Elle se posa des questions, mais sans plus, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, il devait sûrement secher, ce n'était pas la premiere fois. La deuxième journée passa sans nouvelles. Elle hésita a aller prévenir le directeur, mais n'en fit rien, craignant avoir été victime d'une peur injustifiée. D'ailleurs, après le repas du soir, lorqu'elle rentra dans ses appartements, il était là, assis près du feu à lire tranquilement, une bouteille de Wisky à moitié entamée à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, dans son état, cela relevait de l'impossible de pouvoir lire les phrases correctement, c'était mauvais signe.

Le côté « on n'enfreint pas les règles » D'Hermione ressurgit brusquement, et elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers lui, comptant bien lui remonter les bretelles ! Après tout, elle était bien préfete en chef non ! Mais il la devança alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler

**Drago : Pas la peine de me faire la morale Granger, viens plutôt prendre un verre**

Hermione, soupirant :

**- Sans façon Malfoy, mais... merci quand même**.

Toutefois, elle s'assit sur le siège devant lui, le regardant siroter son verre. Merlin qu'elle le trouvait beau... S'il n'y avait pas eut cette tache sur son bras ... Tache, bras ... attendez, minute... cette tâche, la marque des ténèbres !!

**- Oh !!** Ne put s'empêcher de constater Hermione, les yeux rivés sur la marque.

Il s'en aperçut et la détailla du regard.

Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça, et elle en rajoutait. Pris d'une peine incontrolable, il lui lanca:

**- A quoi tu t'attendait Granger !**

Sa voix était dur et blessante. La jeune fille détourna son regard de la marque pour le planter dans les deux iris grises du serpentard. Elle ne put contenir l'incompréhension, la déception, la douleur qui chargeait son regard, et que Drago capta sans problème. Elle continua alors

**- Je ... Rien, je n'attends plus rien !**

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Quelques temps plus tard, Drago s'enferma dans la sienne, où il piqua une colère phénoménale. Il fit tomber ses meubles, ses affaires, criant son desespoir, sa rage.

L'avait elle fait enragé à ce point ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit... Mais Drago ne lui en voulait pas à elle; il s'en voulait à lui.

Lorsqu'elle était remontée dans sa chambre, Drago avait réfléchie, il n'avait vu aucune haine dans sa voix, dans son regard, juste ... de la déception. Comment pouvait elle juste être juste déçue, ne pas le detester, alors qu'il se detestait lui même. Il l'avait rejetté. Etait il si fier pour ne pas accepter son aide. Elle ne demandait rien en echange. Cette marque, il ne la voulait pas, mais il l'avait tout de même accepter, par peur... Merlin ce qu'il détestait sa lacheté, il aurait voulut resister, mais il se sentait seul. Alors, Elle chantait pour lui, cela le rassurait, mais lui faisait aussi de plus en plus mal, parce que jours aprés jours, elle lui donnait la force de tenir face à son destin tracé, mais il se sentait chaque jours plus coupable de ne pas etre ce qu'il aurait aimé etre.

Cette marque, signe de sa sujetion, de sa lacheté, signe de tant de chose, il ne la voulait plus, il voulait l'effacer, la gommer, l'oublier. Il saisit alors une lame et pensait à la haine qu'il portait a cette marque tout en lacérant son bras. Le sang coulait abondamment sur sa peau si pale, mais pourtant, ca ne semblait pas effacer sa marque, alors il criat pour se donner plus de force.

Ne supportant plus ses cris, Hermione se mit à chanter, ou crier le mot est plus approprié. Elle voulait couvrir ses cris, le faire taire, et c'était sa seule solution. Sa voix s'adoucis lorsqu'il cessa ses cris, mais on percevait les sanglots dans sa voix. Mais voilà, Drago, l'entendant chanter pour lui, se sentit d'autant plus coupable. Il se savait responsable de ses sanglots qui paraissaient dans sa musique et s'en voulait. Durant six ans, il l'avait insulté, et elle s'obstinait à penser ses plaies. Durant 1 semaine, elle avait chanté pour lui, et ces moments de complicité étaient devenus indispensable pour le serpentard. Il s'accrochait à elle, et avait développé un tout autre sentiment pour elle, bien plus fort que le respect, bien plus que l'amitié, bien plus fort encore que l'amour. Ils étaient liés, irrémédiablement, et elle le sentait elle aussi. Ils ne pouvaient se séparer de la présence l'un de l'autre. Même si ils n'étaent pas dans la même pièce, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus seul.

Opposés dans le carractères, ils s'attiraient néamoins. Lui la nuit, elle le jour, lui bien trop arrogant, elle bien trop charmente, lui bien trop hypocrite, elle bien trop sincère, lui bien trop calculateur, elle bien trop naturelle, lui bien trop fier, elle bien trop aimante, lui bien trop lache, elle bien trop courageuse, et enfin, lui bien trop défaitisme, elle bien trop obstinée. Oui, les contraires parfait, mais ensemble ils se completaient. Ils formaient le juste milieu, l'accord parfait.

Alors, il se mit à pleurer, se maudissant d'être ce qu'il est, se sentant bien plus coupable... Croyant ses efforts vains, elle s'arréta de chanter, sa dernière mélodie ettoufée par un sanglot.

Elle lui echappait, il le sentait, il se devait d'agir, la rassurer; alors, il repris là où elle avait arrété sa chanson. Il conaissait les parloes, elle lui avait souvent chanté durant une semaine, et c'est ces paroles qu'il avait chanté devant Voldemort, pour se donner du courage. Moldues, certes, mais tellement belles... Entendant sa voix, elle fut rassurée, et se mit à rire en reniflant. Puis elle continua de chanter, en même temps que lui... Oui ... ils étaient l'accord parfait. Chantant toujours, il se leva et vint la rejoindre dans sa chambre, ne pensant guerre à la douleur de son bras. Un sourir aux lèvres, ils se regardaient et chantaient. Elle vit alors son bras en sang, qui gouttait par terre. Alors qu'elle s'était levée, elle s'approcha de lui. Leurs visage a 2cm l'un de l'autre. Ils terminèrent leur chanson dans un murmur, leur souffle mêlé. Ils étaient comme attirés l'un par l'autre, n'osant plus bouger, se regardant dans les yeux. Alors, elle baissa la tête, lui prit délicatement la main et murmura une forule. Ses coupures se refermèrent, laissant toutefois des cicatrices blanches contrastant avec l'encre noire, déformant ainsi la marque des tenebres. Elle effleura du bout des doigts ses cicatrices récentes. A ce contact il ferma les yeux, et soupira. Il soupira de bien etre, parce que ce contact effacait le mal en lui, faisait fuir ses problèmes. Elle releva la tête enfin vers lui et il prononca, en chantant doucement

**- MerciiiiiIIiii **

Elle se mit à rire légèrement, puis il continua en parlant normalement cette fois, mais d'une douceur infini :

**- Pour tout**

Elle lui sourit, charmée, il se décida alors, et effaca les fameux deux centimètres qui visiblement n'avaient rien à faire là, effleurant d'abord ses lèvres, et encouragé par cette décharge electrique, il l'embrassa passionément, la sentant sourir sous son etreinte.

Peu importe le futur, le présent était à eux.


End file.
